SubWorld2200/Parnithia
Parnithia, formerly known as Gliese 581g, is the sixth planet orbiting the Red Dwarf Star Gliese 581, in the Gliese 581 System. Known as a 'super earth,' with a diameter of 9,790 km approximately, just over the diameter of Earth, has been chosen to restart human society following the deteriorating conditions on Earth and failure of colonisation efforts in the Solar System. Parnithia is a so-called 'goldilocks planet' within the habitable zone of Parnithia, and is habitable to humans. The planet has a range of climatic regions, ranging from vast arid lands and salt-plains to mountainous regions covered with rainforests and waterfalls. However much of Parnithia is covered by two large oceans. Description Parnithia is in the habitable region of the star, Gliese 581, over 22 light years from Earth. The first ships arrived in 2150, instantly laying down plans for the first settlement, now known as Aigburth Port or simply 'The Port.' 50 years later ships are still arriving from Earth, the journey lasting about 60 years each, however much of the population live in the giant refugee camp or slum surrouding Aigburth Spaceport, which is essentially a giant dusty field where transport ships land. A large amount of the population have also left the settlement, such as Homesteaders staking claim out in the wilderness farming native so-called 'Space Cows' or Parnithia Cattle and imported Cows and Sheep, whilst over mining settlements have cropped up across the surface. Mining settlements on the planet's three moons have also supplied resources to the planet's hugely undeveloped community. Geography Parnithia is split into two main............................. Parnithia has three moons, Georgia, Bailong and Shanmai, all of which have a permanent mining presence, providing bountiful resources for the planet's surface. Fauna See Main: Fauna of Parnithia The planet is home to a wide range of exotic native non-sentient species, and some that have been introduced from Earth, sometimes with disastrous effects on native species such as disruption of the food chain, inlcuding Cows, Camels, Elephants, Goats, Sheep and others. Animals such as Elephants, Luotos and Camels are a major mode of transport, even in the 'city' of Aigburth, due to the lack of wide availability of vehicles. *Luoto *Tutu *Bant *Bailuo *Dahu (Derived from Chinese for 'White Mule') *Quangyi (Derived from Chinese for 'Six Footed Lizard Canine') *Space Cow Flora Curiously, Parntihia's Fuana is similar to that of earth, howeve much of it has a lighter pigment due to its Red Dwarf Star orbit. Much of it light green and brown, similar to the fauna of Southern California and the Arid Parts of Mexico on Old Earth, which many beleive is due to the similar global cliamte. History Settlement Government See Main: Commonwealth of Parnithia The unified government of Parnitiha, the Commonwealth of Parnithia, is the direct descendent of the Global Commonwealth on Earth. However during the transition period, the Yutanyi Corporation gained a large amount of influential power due to its central operation building the new colony, recieving monopolitical powers from the Commonwealth, turning it into a borderline corporatocracy. The citizens of Parnithia had little choice in this matter considering the difficulties of starting a new life, on a new, undeveloped planet. The Yutanyi Corporation can now produce anything, and everything that a citizen of the Commonwealth would ever need in their life creating a monopoly on Parnithia. The Commonwealth Government in its self is a Parliamentary Republic, with an 'elected' president, who most can expect to be a former employee of Yutanyi. However most elections do not include the entire population of Parnithia due to the remoteness of some settlements and the undeveloped infrastructure. The Legislative Branch convenes in the makeshift government complex in the de facto capital, Shang-Jin, the only developed city on the planet following colonisation. Category:SubWorld 2200